Lost In Time
by HeartofSilvre4eva
Summary: Before his last breathe, Naruto is thrown back to his genin days. To secure everyone's future, Naruto is willing to sacrifice his happiness. Watch our hero track down the puppeteer behind the bloodshed that swept across the nations.
1. Chapter 1

_So I know I promised to add another Chapter in the reuploaded story but today I was unusually tired. I slept most of the day. So I present to you just Chapter 1 :( sorry. _

_Note to readers - itallics will be used for character thoughts. _

**Forever By Your Side**

**Chapter 1 - ****Bittersweet Partings: Part 1**

He had no control over his body, yet cruelly his legs remained standing. The sword protruding from his back and the pale hands that ensnared the hilt were the only things keeping him upright. He couldn't move, he couldn't react or even feel anything. The utter shock of it all was much more numbing then the situation itself - it was a matter of the lies not the promises, it was the matter of the person not the action, and it was the matter that HE of all people would be the one before him.  
His blue eyes lifelessly peered down into the pools of darkness and hatred of the one before him.

_Where had they gone wrong?_

If breathing was just this unbearable, talking would be excruciating. But maybe just maybe...

"Sas-UUAGGH.." the desperate whisper contorted into a fit of heavy coughs, tainting the snow in red. His body violently convulsed and fell limp against the cold body.

_Too many words, not enough time. _

In a swift movement, the sword withdrew, making the sounds of slicing flesh echo in his battered body. His vision began to blur.

_No, not yet.. just a little more_

Trembling hands weakly grasped the white material framing his attacker's chest. With the last bit of strength left he pulled himself towards the body to lay his head on the shoulder in front of him. Despite the situation-the pain, the cold, the betrayal and despite the inevitable fact that he was dying - a bittersweet smile tugged at his lips.

_I've always felt safest in these arms…_

Snow fell upon the blonde's hair – the sight was a beauty to behold. The forest was enveloped in a sprinkle of gentle white. The traces of his blood began to disappear and he couldn't help but wonder if the snow would erase his existence as well.

The white landscape blurred over and he felt his torn legs buckle. His body was giving into the weight of the battle. He was beyond vulnerable, He was utterly useless – surely his attacker was aware of this yet he remained still.

_Was it all inevitable? _

It was as if their battle at the Valley of the End was being replayed – a nightmare Naruto would rather forget. The outcome of the clash was one, he was all too familiar with – Sauske would deal the blow and leave the village, his friends and him. Naruto felt his resolve to fight back slipping.

_He's going to walk out of my life once again. This time I don't think I'll be able to handle it…_

He fought to keep his grasp from slipping. In the last few moments, the blonde buried his head in the nook of the man's neck. For second, he felt the man stiffen but he couldn't keep focused.

Blue eyes began to fade.

* * *

What she saw chilled her body down to the very core. The two most people she cared about most were covered in one another's blood.

_Why, why did it have to turn out like this?_

As the ninja fell backwards to meet the snow, his hands were reaching out towards the one still standing, the one just watching him die.

"Naruto!" a teary scream ripped through the open field. A flash of pink sprinted from the forest towards the pair.

A hand whipped out and clasped her wrists "Sakura, don't be reckless" the other yelled furiously.

She struggled frantically, trying to free her hand "I have to save him. There's still time!" she screamed.

The hands binding her squeezed harder.

Her pleas were met with silence which only enflamed her anger.

You know how much those two mean to me, why are you holding me back? Itachi!

Twisting around her body, she brought her left fist back and threw a desperate punch at the older man. The punch connected perfectly and his head flew back.

_Now's my chance!_

She turned to run towards the open field but was jerked back. Even with a clean hit, his grip never weakened.

_Damn, of course a punch wouldn't be enough to stop an ANBU captain. _

She reeled back to attack once more but she felt something warm soak into her black gloves. The realization that it was his blood, made her gasp. Looking up she saw a red stream trickling down from his mouth.

It was his unwavering gaze, those piercing red eyes that caused her overwhelming feelings of anxiety to drain away. It dawned on her that Itachi didn't even try to evade her attack and allowed himself to be hit.

"Itachi! Don't do this! Please… let me go" her voice dying into tearful sobs.

The medic was pulled into a hug. "I know you would give up your life for them…..I'm sorry." He pulled back and wiped away her tears "Besides, you tried to cover it up but you were shaking uncontrollably" he chuckled softly. He gave her a small smile and turned his back towards her "Don't worry I'll bring them back".

A shiver rippled through Sakura. Something was wrong, there was something off. She had this persistent feeling that this would be the last time she saw the three of them again.

"Itachi" the whisper escaped from her lips. He started to turn around but he felt the medic's head lean against his back. "Don't turn around" she muttered.

_If you do, I'll breakdown even more.._

The two ninja's knew that the technique had to be used; it was inevitable.

_We trained everyday and continuously refined this move for the sake of protecting the village and protecting the Hokage. We can't risk hesitation even for a second. _

_But still, it's painful._

She gripped the back of his shirt. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. Sucking in her breath, she forced herself to send him off with a smile. "See you soon" she said laughing.

"Yeah" Itachi replied coolly.

The ANBU Captain vanished and Sakura followed suit. It was beyond her capabilities to interfere but she made her duty to witness, to witness the exchange that will alter the outcome of history.


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

It is three in the morning right now, and I have finally finished this chapter!! Sorry if its a bit rushed but if i spelled anything wrong or used anything related to Naruto wrong please tell me!

**Chapter 2** **- Bittersweet Partings: Part** **2 **

His vision blurred over from the abrupt impact of the fall. The ringing in his ears along with the wretched state his body was in made him wonder if he had just imagined Sakura's voice. His eyes, the only part of his body that could move, fought to regain focus. Through the haze, a blur of white shifted and then seemed to stretch out.

_Cutting right to the chase aren't you?_

As Naruto lay on the iced grass, he silently hoped his vision would not restore. The empty and cold hearted stare of that traitor was the last thing Naruto wanted to see before his death. But as if god rejected his plea, his sight cleared up only to see Sasuke's hands raised up- both gripping the hilt of the sword. The silver blade pointed directly at the fallen shinobi's chest.

Dying blue eyes desperately clung to Sasuke's face searching for anything that was left of his rival, his friend, his lover. Nothing could be found. Though the body was the same, the one before Naruto wasn't the person who he's been chasing after all these years.

_This person isn't Sasuke but a mere doll of Tobi's. _

Despite the overwhelming torture his heart and body was enduring, Naruto forced his eyes open. He made it his last duty to witness the result of his failure. The wind picked up, and the snow rained down harder. The grip on the hilt tightened and without another second of hesitation, the sword plunged down.

Naruto let out a painful breathe;_ if I had more chance you wouldn't have been through so much pain… just give me one more chance._

A sudden movement behind Sauske had thrown him off balance causing the steel blade to nick the side of Naruto's cheek.

"KLING". The sound of clashing metals sliced through the hailing white snow. In one fluid motion, Sauske had regained his footing and blocked the intruder's attack.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Naruto" the newcomer smoothly said, using his own drawn kunai to forcefully push back the figure that looked so much like him. Quickly kneeling down, one hand wrapped around Naruto's arm and while the other gripped his waist to pull him to his feet.

The blonde's throat was enflamed and he couldn't speak, but the older man's entrance only increased his anxieties. The odds were against Itachi – Sasuke had two Sharingans whilst he only had one good eye but Naruto knew the ANBU captain wouldn't partake in a losing battle.

Itachi grimaced; looking at his younger brother was like peering into the eyes of his younger self, the eyes of a machine. He had to get the wounded man out or else both of them would end up as victims.

Throwing aside his sword, Sasuke opened his crimson eyes far as it could go and locked onto Itachi's eye.

_Shit!_

The older ninja's body wouldn't respond, Sasuke had caught them in a Genjutsu. The younger boy slowly walked towards the pair with a sickening smirk and sword in his hand. The blade was slicked with blood already, but whose?

Sauske then stepped to the left only to reveal the decapitated body of several bodies. Itachi's breathing halted, those faces were all too familiar - Sauske was making him relive the slaughter of the Uchiha family.

* * *

Naruto winced as he felt Itachi's grip on his body tighten. His rescuer had purposefully fallen into the Genjutsu so Naruto had time to avert his gaze.

If he couldn't wake Itachi from whatever traumatic situation he was seeing Sasuke would drive his own brother into madness or to death. Naruto tried to take a step forward but his attempts were useless. The massive blood loss and wounds had rendered his body useless.

_Why am I so weak! WHY MUST KEEP BURDENING EVERYONE! Please … just give me one last chance!_

SLAM! A gloved fist connected with Itachi's stomach and the entranced ninja smashed into the ground. Naruto was pulled into another pair of hands.

"It's just as Itachi predicted, Sauske hasn't yet mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan yet. If the trance is broken too abruptly the user will be unconscious for a minute or less" said Sakura looking down at her teammate.

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to speak "Saku- TUGH, UGH!" but he continued to cough up blood.

"Don't talk" she said sternly, her face wrenched in concern.

The medic laid Naruto down on the snow and then pulled Itachi to his feet. She had to keep him upright for his feet were still wobbling "You didn't have to punch me so hard" he said spitting blood from his mouth.

"If I didn't you'd still be caught up in an illusion" she said while reaching into the pouch wrapped around the man's stomach. She pulled out a small glass tube of black liquid. "Itachi, do it now" Sakura said.

Nodding, the raven haired soldier released himself from her hold and closed his eyes. High levels of chakra began to accumulate into his hand.

Her eyes darted to her left; the fallen figure on the snow was regaining consciousness. She was running out of time. Placing one hand under Naruto's head and she used her mouth to rip off the cork from the top of the tube. "Nar-Naruto, bear with this." She said slowly.

Naruto let the container tip against his lips and felt the thick liquid trickle down his throat. His eyes watered; it was bitter and burned whatever it touched. Despite how much he wanted to throw it up, he didn't have the energy to even do that.

Sakura knelt down next to Naruto "I know you're mad that we came back for you" she said stroking his hair. "But as your best friend I can't let you die like this! I refuse to give you up; I mean you still owe me ramen!" She said trying to laugh.

"It's time" Itachi said looking towards the recovered state of their current threat. Sasuke picked up his sword once again and headed towards the trio with a wild look in his eyes.

Pulling up her gloves, the pink haired ninja stood protectively in front of the two men. "While you get Naruto the hell out of here, I'll stall your brother until you're done….Then we can both take him down" Sakura said. As if accepting the invitation, Sasuke began to sprint.

The dark blue ball of chakra in Itachi' s hand was thrown into the white patch underneath him. A powder of white snow sprayed in all directions and through the falling snow a black vortex revealed itself.

The whirlpool was blowing out massive gusts of wind which made the surrounding snow violently move about. Naruto's mouth gaped open.

"This may seem confusing but this is a time-trav" Itachi's lips were closed by a deep a kiss.

Itachi pulled back "Sakura! Why did you make drink that!" he yelled stepping away from her.

Sakura grabbed his gray amour with both hands, "Naruto will need you to help him along the way."

The man stiffened. "Sakura, no!"

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't miss me too much" she choked. With those last words she pushed Itachi into the whirlpool.

Sasuke was less than thirty feet away and still rapidly filling in the distance. Naruto glared at Sakura as she helped him up onto his feet. But his upset expression caved into concern and denial as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"No full explanation. But this is a time-travel jutsu that will take you to back to the past. I'm not sure where you'll end up." She whispered hoarsely.

Fifteen feet left to close the gap.

"You are our Hokage. Whereever you'll be, think rationally. How history turns out is in your hands and I know that you can create a better future"

Ten feet till contact.

"Naruto, no matter what happens don't look back. I'll be waiting here patiently so don't worry about me!" she said with a smile. The hands holding him gently pushed him away and he fell into the bottomless pit as well.

0 feet till impact.

The sound pierced flesh and the immediate sound of the vortex closing rippled through his body. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Ohh, now the real story begins! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a reminder - italics are used when a character is thinking to themselves. _

**Forever By Your Side**

**Chapter 3** -** Untimely Arrival **

A groan escaped from Itachi and eyes flickered open to see a thick canopy of trees.

He silently pushed himself off the ground. To his surprise something slipped from his head and floated to the grass making a light jingling sound. It was a large conical straw hat with small bells hanging from the sides. Reaching down to pick it up he noticed that he was wearing a long dark cloak bearing red clouds.

A grim realization dawned upon him and as he brought his empty hand to his forehead his thoughts were reaffirmed. On the cold forehead protector pale fingers glided along the scratch indented across the symbol of his village.

"Sakura, the jutsu worked." Itachi said softly. The desperate wish that she would suddenly flooded his thoughts but he painstakingly pushed the idea away once again allowing reason to clear his mind.

_We have a job to carry out._

Urgently twisting around, the raven haired ninja scanned the area for his comrade. If being spit out from the vortex had caused himself to be rendered unconscious momentarily then Naruto must be still knocked out.

To his horror, a trail of blood caught his eye.

"It can't be!" he said through clenched teeth.

_The blood must be from a wound he got from the fall, nothing more-it has to be! Now that we're back in our bodies from the past, none of the wounds we received from the battle should exist!_

He hurriedly followed the stained ground towards a thick bush of plants. Pushing the leaves and sticks away he found a small boy lying on his side in the growing pool of his own blood. Collapsing next to the wounded boy Itachi gently positioned him onto his back. Untamed short blonde hair and whisker-like scars on the face – this was truly the young Hokage.

"Naruto!" yelled Itachi. The frustrated ninja ripped open the front of Naruto's soaked orange jumpsuit. Warm liquid from the boy's ghastly stomach wound soiled Itachi's hands but the slight rise of Naruto's chest provided instant reassurance.

Using his hands he tore off a strip of cloth from his cloak. There were other gashes on the boy's body but the massive of blood loss was coming from the stomach. With one hand clamped over the other, Itachi rose to his knees and pushed down hard on the wound left by the impalement of the sword.

Itachi saw the small bloody slashes across Naruto's face begin to slowly seal, but if the small body didn't heal faster – Naruto would die.

_WAIT! Even if something went wrong when we jumped in the vortex…shouldn't the nine-tailed demon fox powers heal your wounds by now?_

"Naruto, hang in there!"

_We've reverted to the powers we had during this time period! Naruto won't heal as fast as in the future!_

Blue eyes opened barely and a silent scream escaped torn lips.

Through hard gasps, Naruto's eyes moved about frantically and met Itachi's relieved face.

"Sakura.." said the blond with a raspy voice.

Itachi stared intently into Naruto's face "…..I know already" he said distantly. Taking the bloodied cloth he began wrapping it around the boy's stomach. "She's always been like that, you know. Act first, think later probably something she got from you" the older man hoarsely whispered. As he tied a knot, Naruto winced. "Endure it, this will temporarily seal the wound".

The bewildered and irritated expression on the injured boy's put a small smile on Itachi's face. "You can push most of the blame on Kakashi and Tsunade, no all the blame on those two for dragging you into this mess" he said while propping Naruto up to lean against the tree. "They're the one's who came up with the idea. Sakura and I just got swept along..." He paused and his smile grew bigger "Well it's more like we forced ourselves in on the plan."

Suddenly red eyes dilated and Itachi bolted to his feet. Voices could be heard in the distance. He focused his energy on the approaching forces and activated his Sharingan.

"…" But nothing happened.

_Shit, what the hell is going on! I have both of my eyes yet I don't have the Sharingan anymore!_

He looked down only to find the wounded man desperately trying to maintain consciousness.

_Even with the nine-tailed demon's power a child's body won't be able to endure this much blood loss. He needs medical treatment now!_

Kneeling down between Naruto's legs, Itachi gently pulled the weak boy onto his back. With Naruto's arms clasped around his neck, he gripped the underside of the boy's legs and sprinted away from the voices. His eyes narrowed as he felt blood soak into his back. He forced himself to walk; running any faster would cause Naruto's stomach wounds to tear. An open clearing finally came into view and an immense shadow over towered the two ninjas. White columns standing on either side of an enormous wooden door reflected in Itachi's eyes. This quiet yet intimidating presence radiating behind the great walls that contained it was all too familiar.

"Konohagakure, the hidden village of the leaf" he said to himself.

The sound of running footsteps became more audible.

_It was only a matter of seconds before they reach us._ Glancing at the huge gate he took on the chance that the people heading there were citizens of Kohona.

Gently laying Naruto on the ground, he kneeled down and placed his lips by the boy's ears.

"Look through the village scrolls, there was something in there that Kakashi and Tsunade found to create the time-travel jutsu. I'm sure you'll find an answer" he said slowly.

The footsteps of the approaching figures grew louder.

Without looking up Itachi hushed voice took a grave tone "Be alert, Be very cautious. Not everything is as it should be. We need to find out what went wrong with the jutsu. If my fears turn out to be reality, then that means you and I might not be the only ones here in this time period. No one must know that we're from a different time."

A tired smile tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips " I'll play my role, you play yours . As of now I'm the enemy - I shouldn't be able to helping you. Besides the Kohona's patrolling ninjas don't seem to welcome my presence."

With the cloaked man standing up, Naruto could see the familiar green vests the elite ninja of his village always wore on the three men who were now merely a few feet away.

"You and I will be apart for some time but I'll be back as soon as I can" Itachi whispered. The footsteps were too close. "Remember time is something not to be melded with unwisely".

The sound of a slashing dagger caused Naruto to flinch but as his eyes fluttered back open Itachi had disappeared. Three men rushed over and peered over at the torn up body. Their faces were covered from the strong glare of the sun.

As Itachi's voice rang in his ears, Naruto felt himself losing perception. He was too tired, too numb, too overwhelmed. His vision started to spin and he fell back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Ladies and Gents! I can't believe its been almost a year since I last updated this story. College life is wayyy to busy so there hasn't been much time to continue my story. But I'm determined to finish this piece now matter how long it takes. So just a reminder; anything Italics is what the character is thinking to himself. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

**Forever By Your Side**

**Chapter 4 ****– Crimson Dreams  
**

A pair of feet quietly trudged along in a stream of blood, walking against the current of red water. Soaked feet kept moving nervously - the darkness was thick and even the slightest outline of any object had appeared to be swallowed by shadows. The only thing visible in the figure's eyes was the dyed water amongst a completely black canvas. The red stream stretched far into the unfathomable depths of the shadows. But as the figure held his gaze at the nonexistent end of the path, something caught his attention-a flicker of light.

Fists clenched tightly out both anxiety and a swell of urgency. Whether or not the other presence was a friend or foe was undeterminable yet as if against their own will the figure's feet kept moving towards the flicker. The figure had closed the distance and was now only a few steps away from the source of light. The answer to his haunting curiosity had seemed to stop his breathe and made the rapid pounding of his heart almost burst his ears. The flicker of light was caused by an object he was all too familiar with- that sharp blade of the sword was plunged into the water and was reflecting the ominous color of the bloodied stream.

Hands trembled-fear and desperation were growing stronger by the second. He wanted to run but again, his body wasn't his own. The feeling of the presence of the one who owned the weapon was what pulled him further down the path. The quiet splashing of his bare feet continued on for what seemed like ages but the sudden appearance of another person blocked his way. His guard instantly went up, alert and cautious. The figure in front was unmoving – too still and quiet for his liking. Stepping closer, his gaze traveled downward over the newcomer's white collar and the white long sleeved shirt that opened at the torso. His gaze continued down eyeing the black pants with a blue cloth hanging halfway up to his stomach to his knees held up by a purple shimenawa belt. A few steps closer and the thick shadows revealed a pale face looking down, eyes covered by raven hair.

His body started shaking-he needed to escape. He tried twisting his body around but his feet remained firm and unyielding. With each forced step, he fought against the invisible force but to no avail and was now only a couple inches away. As trembling hands reached out towards the lowered face, the seemingly lifeless body gave an inhumanly jerk.

"Sasuke!" he exclaimed, the sudden movement had caused his teeth to sink into his lower lip and as the as words escaped his lips, he tasted blood.

His hands placed themselves on either sides of the face beneath the long bangs of hair. Eyes widened in horror at the cold glassy surface that met his fingertips – his skin felt like marble.

There wasn't a single trace of warmth or color in Sasuke's face. Scanning his face for any signs of life a very thin outline coming from the back of Sasuke's neck became visible to his eyes – string. He gasped instantly and frantically started yelling "Oi, what's wrong!". As he shook the shoulders of the cold body he felt Sasuke's feet sway along with it.

_What?_

Glancing down he found a pair of white feet dangling inches from above the red pathway. He stumbled backwards. Eyes widened in horror and he struggled with his words.

_Did you hang yourself! Is that why you're so cold? _

"It can't be…?"

_Sasuke! _

Suddenly the body lifted further from the water and dropped back. It was a grotesque sight - the way the head jerked as the string yanked made his stomach lurch. As the corpse-like body swayed back and forth; the feeling of another presence suddenly appeared. He frantically looked around the thick shadows to see the one responsible of that ominous and immense presence.

A low sound emerged but it wasn't from Sasuke. He couldn't see anything beyond the body the hanging in front of him. As he listened, the sound became louder only to reveal itself as a fit of laughter; it was a sound full of mockery. It was then he realized that the laughter was coming from above the two of them. But it was as he looked up ready to attack that he noticed - leading down from the thick blackness above down to Sasuke's body were several more pieces of string all attached throughout the lifeless body.

Upon his realization the laughter intensified and then abruptly silenced itself. It became quiet and only the stream of the blood could be heard.

Then it happened again. Like a marionette, Sasuke began to move – his body was lowered into the water but did not fix itself upright. In its limp position, arms reached out slowly towards him. He was in danger, vulnerable and unarmed – all his senses were telling him run. Before he could the hands reached his shoulders – the touch was cold and uninviting. With another tug at the strings, Sasuke's face crept upwards to have glassy black eyes pierce through his own. As the face drew closer it felt as if death was only a mere inches away. Closing his eyes he threw his hands out in front of him to stop the body from advancing and it worked. The cold approach of the moving figure had ceased. But what he saw next shook him to the core – his own arms were attached to a series of thin strings.

"What is this!" he screamed. He reached down to rip his enslaved hands free only to have them forcibly pulled back above his head. The laughter came back and the sound of approaching foots echoed in the dark realm.

"Must you keep trying?" a voice sang. An orange and black swirled mask emerged from behind Sasuke and placed his hands on the raven haired marionette.

"It'll always be the same... but you know that already...Ho-ka-ge-sama!" the man chuckled.

"Tobi..." the trapped figure growled, his voice shaken with anger.

His body was pulsing; rage was inevitably flowing throughout his system. This man, the cause of so much devastation, this murderer, was toying with him and enjoying every minute of it.

"Now now, Naruto it doesn't have to be like this" Tobi said softly, wrapping his hands around Sasuke's shoulders. "Work with me and you can have your friend back... well what's left of him." he laughed.

With a snap of his fingers, Sasuke collapsed with yards of cut string raining down on him.

"Do you honestly think you can change anything" Tobi scoffed.

The man indifferently stepped over the body and stood front of him.

"You've seen who I really am, you know what I'm a capable of: it's useless to fight back."

Leaning over Tobi placed his masked face next to his prisoner's ear.

In a husked voice he whispered solemnly "I am the one to pass judgment on this sinful world_"._

The platform of red water disappeared from beneath them and like a string of a marionette being cut he collapsed. He fell back into the bottomless pit only to see Tobi remain standing.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" a horrific scream pierced through the silence. Naruto bolted upward gasping, beads of icy sweat rippled down his face. It was so hard to breathe. He roughly felt his arms ready to rip off the string but he didn't find any. Rather he came across a needle inserted into the underside of both of bruised arms. Confused he wildly looked around only to find himself attached to an IV line in an empty hospital room.

"It was all a dream... " he panted, his breathing had finally slowed down. He tried pushing himself up to figure out where he was, but ended up clutching his stomach desperately. It appeared all the lacerations he received in battle were bandaged up. Unable to move he let himself fall back into the bed. Itachi's parting words flooded his head but the only one word resonated in his mind.

His parched cracked lips softly mouthed "Kohona".

Blue eyes flickered around the room to find evidence that he was in the right place. A sigh of relief escaped him as his eye landed on the door to his room - engraved on the door was Leaf Village's insignia.

For the first time in what felt like decades, he felt relaxed and safe. There was no death or burning buildings – for the first time it was quiet and peaceful.

The slight smile that had tugged at his lips changed into an empty frown as he stared at his bandaged arms. Images of the horrific nightmare replayed over and over again.

His hands trembled as he remembered the doll-like state Sasuke had succumbed to. Frustration felt its way through his body as Tobi's words echoed in his head

_"It'll always be the same...It's useless to fight back" Tobi's said laughing. _

"I'm not.." he said, his voice barely as loud as a whisper. "I'm not.. ." he said a bit louder with clenched fists. With teared eyes he shouted "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKIN PUPPET! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!"

Hearing his claim met with silence made him more desperate and anxious.

"Why am I getting worked up like this" he croaked. Looking up at the white ceiling he said "I make my own decisions". His voice lowered again as if questioning himself "I'm not your puppet..no way"

"things will change, it'll be different. I'll make sure of it.." he whispered.

He glanced around the room and then suddenly jumped upright. Ignoring the pain he looked around the white room soaking in everything.

_Wait, what period did I land in? _

Dragging his body off the bed, he grabbed hold of the IV stand for balance. As he yanked off the needles in his skin, the door swung open.

A group of masked people filed into the room. He didn't have to look closely to see who they are - that special chest armor, the reinfrocing silver platted arm guards and the animals masks to help shield their identity - he was surrounded by ANBU soilders.

The ninja's stepped to the sides, allowing a figure to walkthrough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.."

_That voice?_

Naruto held his breathe as that red, white hat bearing the Hokage sign lifted up, a familiar wrinkled and serious face met his own.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi" the name sounded foreign to his lips, it's been years since he last spoke of him. He was lost for word and felt an overwhelming relief and shock. The desire to hug the fallen hokage caused him to take a few steps towards the old man. But the idea was immediately crushed as he watched the ANBU ninja's reached for their weapons. He looked questioningly at the Third Hokage and could not find any sense of the warmth he used to be so familiar with.

"Naruto, we need to talk," the Kohona leader stated with a grave face.

The initial joy and shock Naruto felt from Sarutobi's appearance was immediately replaced with an expressionless and cold gaze when he saw the ANBU pull out their kunai's, all too eager to subdue the demon host. Naruto's right hand went down to grab a kunai from his back pocket but found nothing. His teeth clenched in frustration and confusion started to sink in.

_They must have removed my pouch of kunais! But where the hell are my back pockets!_

Naruto's eyes glanced down to where his hands were only to see a pocket-less white hospital gown hanging on his body.

_Shit..I'm at a hospital remember? _

His gaze lingered on his hands and then his eyes widened. Lifting his hands up in front of his face he realized they were tiny. Naruto threw his hands onto to his head in shock.

_Oh god, I'm back to the same size as my Genin days!_

Before he could fully wrap his head around the new discovery, one of the masked soldiers charged forward.

"PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN!" shouted a charging ANBU soldier with a bird's mask. A foot connected to Naruto's stomach and he cursed out as he felt one his stomach wounds reopen. He fell to his knees grabbing his stomach unable to protect himself as the ANBU soldier spun around to kick him again.

Naruto braced himself for the impact but it never came. Instead the kick was gently caught by the Third Hokage's hands.

His attacker immediately retracted and kneeled down, "my apologies sir!" he shouted.

The Hokage shook his head and sternly said "Your apologies should be directed at this boy, not me".

The ANBU soldier stiffened suddenly, his loathing towards Naruto did not go unnoticed by the injured boy himself. The masked figure stood up and looked down at Naruto.

"….Sorry" he curtly murmured and then walked back to merge with the rest of the soldiers.

Glaring blue eyes followed the retreating back._ I don't want your empty words. _

"Everyone needs to exit this room, I would like to talk with Naruto – alone" the Hokage stressed.

When the men didn't budge, the Hokage firmly stated "This is an order, not a request".

The soldiers left as quickly as they had come but Naruto knew they would be waiting for the littlest reason to attack him.

_No one would want the Hokage left with a "monster"._

The Hokage's out stretched hand helped Naruto onto his feet and while holding onto the boy's side, the old man walked him back onto the hospital bed.

"Let's fix you up, so you can eat all the ramen you want later" the Hokage chuckled as Naruto leaned back onto the bed.

_Oji-chan here probably doesn't know yet that I'm aware of the Nine Tails, I heal pretty fast if given enough time. _

A smile twitched at the corner of Naruto's lips while the old man prepared to stitch up his wounds.

_You were __one of the few people who saw me as more than the container. _

"Thank you…" Naruto said softly. He rolled up his shirt exposing the bleeding wound on the side of this stomach.

Gray eyebrows shot up, "What's this? Thee Naruto Uzumaki is saying thank you? Where did these good manners of yours pop from?"

As the Third started up sewing up the wound his eyes dancing with humor suddenly hardened.

"How did you get these wounds? Who did this to you?"

Naruto looked helplessly at him, "I….." he began.

_You could help me, you would believe my story._

But then clamped his mouth shut as he remembered Itachi's words.

_I'm sorry: I can't meddle with time unnecessarily. This is something I have to do on own_

Naruto squinted his eyes and pretended to think very hard. "Last thing I remember I sneaked outside the village gates to climb a tree. I thought there would be some fruit there".

He then waved his arms angrily in the air "There I was on the top of the tree and then I blur of movement rush towards me on the tree. Before I could do anything I was hit".

The Third was silent for a bit as if questioning the boy's story. But he soon gave in and asked "Naruto, do remember anything on how this figure looked like?

Looking down, Naruto shook his head sadly.

_I know too well how the figure that did this to me looked like. _

"Don't worry about it then, we'll catch the culprit soon enough". Aged hands ruffled the blonde's hair "I should be punishing you for stepping outside the village without permission hmmm?"

Naruto clasped his hands together and raised them up innocently "I promise I won't do it again!"

The sleeves of the blue gown dropped towards his shoulder a bit and revealed a curved dark line on his bruised upper arm.

_It can't be…he's only a child._

He continued to focus his eyes on the boy's arm while finishing up the last stitch. "Naruto ….can pull your left sleeve all the way up for me?" he said slowly.

Confused, Naruto turned to look at his left arm as he raised the sleeve up. To his horror, the spiral continued upwards to form an mistakable symbol

_How? Why is this still on my skin? It should be gone!_

Shocked blue eyes eased their way on the white cloaked figure who was staring at him intensely. The Third brought his face closer to Naruto's shoulder and squeezed his arm tightly, making Naruto wince.

"This is the tattoo given to ANBU members, why do you, a twelve year boy, have it engraved on you?"

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Please any suggestions of your would be appreciated :). Its been months since I last updated and I feel really rusty -_-.

Stay tuned for the next chapter (i have no idea when that'll be) when Naruto realizes the weight of his responsibilities now.


End file.
